Mauruders Year one
by Nymphadora200
Summary: Follow the path of seven friends as they have triumphs and difficulties in their lives. Maurders era and new character will be introduced, that join the gang and their pranks and most of all have fun. Ps. I don't own anything you recognize.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Hogwarts Letters

James and Janette were swinging at a local muggle park, as they swung opposite of each other James said, "I can't wait till will start school Janette."

"Me neither, from what dad said our new school would be pretty awesome." Janette said to her twin brother. Just as they both hopped off the swing they ran into the neighborhood bully.

"Sooo, the potheads have come to our park again boys. I don't think they remember what we were going to do them if they returned." James grabbed his sister's hand and said, if you lay a finger on us we'll tell your father who happens to be a cop isn't that right?"

"None of your business Pothead, I wouldn't tell you even if he was one."

"Not fighting again are we kids?" An adult male voice said behind Mark who turned pale and turned around and said, "No pa we're just telling these two to get out of our park right guys?" James and Janette heard murmurs and they both exchanged grins and left the group. Mark talking to his father and then as they got to the corner they heard shouting. The two kids laughed so hard and headed to the house across the street and inside.

Inside they found their mother and father sitting at the dining room table smiling the two looked at each other oddly and took their shoes off and walked in. They sat across from their parents who had two letters in their hand and handed each one to the kids. They ripped them open and their parents laughed and they read at the same time…

Dear James/ Janette,

We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Please note the train leaves on September first at eleven o'clock sharp. We await your owl no later than July 31. A list of school supplies is also enclosed.

Professor Minerva Mcgonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

The children took out their school supplies and asked at the same time, "When can we go to Diagon alley to get our school supplies?"

"We'll get them this weekend, your father and I both took the day off especially. We also to the day off when you board the train at the Kings Cross Station." Their mother told them. The kids smiled and hugged each of their parents.

The weekend came fast for the kids and before they knew it they were diagon alley where they met lots of first years getting their school supplies. As Janette was getting her book off the shelf she overheard a family talking…

"Remus, you are a very lucky young man you know that don't you?" His mother asked him.

"Yes, mum I know, if Professor Dumbledore wasn't headmaster I wouldn't be going. I heard this many times mum."

"We know Remus, we want you to be careful. Don't attack anyone while you are at Hogwarts." His dad said to him.

"Dad not out in public what if someone was listening," the boy said to his father.

"The only person here is the girl reading a book, it's not like she'll find out anyway of what you are, a werewolf." Janette slammed her book hard and walked over to them and said, "Your son is right, you shouldn't say anything that important in public."

"You won't tell will you?" Remus asked her anxiously.

"No it is not my business to tell anyone. That secret is yours and yours only, when you are ready to tell your friends. In fact why don't we be friends that way you know you secret is sealed."

"You want to be friends with me? I'm too dangerous to be around." Remus said.

"Not now you're not." Janette said holding out her hand and Remus took it and the two smiled.

"Remus has made a friend, what's your name?" His mother asked.

"Janette ma'am, Janette Potter."

"Janette!" Janette heard her mother calling and Janette said quickly to Remus, "I'll meet you on Hogwarts Express!" Janette said and ran off toward the yelling of her name.

"See you!" Remus said as she ran and she turned and waved back and ran straight into her father.

"Sorry dad," Janette said as the two let go.

"No problem Janette. Where have you been?" Her dad asked her.

"I made a new friend. We got to talking and lost track of time." Janette answered.

"Who is this friend?"

"Remus, Remus Lupin." Janette answered. Her father nodded approvingly and said, "You two meeting on the platform?"

"On the train Dad, hopefully we can find a compartment together."

They continued walking and her father said, "Your brother has made a friend to, Sirius Black. Interesting that he doesn't believe in the same beliefs that his family does."

"What does his family believe in?"

"The whole pureblood thing." Her dad answered and she said "Oh,"

"There you are Janette we've been looking all over for you," her mother said to her and gave her a hug.

"She met a new friend," Her father said.

"Who?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Poor boy, shame what happened to him." Janette's mother said. The family flooed back and ate dinner.

The rest of the summer James and Janette spent the most time writing to their new friends and swinging at the park. It was nice since Mark had been grounded for quite some time from the park. Which left the park to James and Janette quiet and peaceful.

The night before Hogwarts express their mum triple checked that they had everything packed and the children were sent to bed early.

Chapter two: The sorting

James and Janette ran through the barrier before their parents, who came right after them and the two went to find their friends. Janette found Remus and his family right away and the two hugged. The parents smiled down at the two they were happy that Remus found a best friend right before he started school, they were a little worried.

Janette had introduced the Lupin family to the Potter family and the adults seemed to get along great and the children said goodbye and boarded the train.

"Remember what we said before we left the house Remus," his father said to him.

"Yes mum and dad, don't worry." Remus said as he hugged them both.

Remus and Janette found a compartment to themselves, the two chatted until they were rudely interrupted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the half breed and his sidekick." A boy said as he opened the compartment door and Janette went to sit next to Remus.

"May we help you?" Remus asked the boy.

"Yes actually. You'll find out Remus that some wizarding families are better than others I can help you there." The boy said looking at Janette.

"I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks. Why would I become friends with someone who just falsely called me a half breed?" Lupin growled. The boys stepped back and left closing the door behind them and Remus and Janette went back to their conversation.

Once again the door opened but this time her brother and his friend entered. "So I see you met Lucius?" James friend asked.

"You know him?" Janette asked.

"Unfortunately." The boy said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean."

"No problem. I'm Sirius Black." The boy said finally.

"Oh, I'm Janette, Janette Potter, and this is my friend Remus Lupin." Janette said, introducing them.

"Mate! You didn't tell me that there are two of you!" Sirius said to James, who just shrugged and said, "Anyone up for a game of exploding snap." They all nodded and played until they changed into their robes and got off Hogwarts express and into the boats.

On their way up the stone steps someone tripped Janette and Remus helped her up and at the end of the stairway stood a teacher and they all quieted down.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said looking at everyone. "Soon you'll be entering through these doors to join your classmates. First you'll be sorted into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here at Hogwarts your house will be like your family, triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking will lose you points." With that the teacher left to the great hall and the chatter started up again. Mostly talking about how they will get sorted.

"I think it might be some test," Sirius said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah, I think I overheard my father said we have to fight a troll or something." James said even louder and the whispers grew louder and Janette said, "I'm going to kill them before the year is out."

"They are just having fun." Remus told her.

"I know but still…"

The teacher came back and said, "We are ready for you." The students followed her in and filed in a line in front of the hall. "When I call your name you will sit on the stool and put on this hat to be sorted."

"Black, Sirius," The professor called. He walked up as cool as could be and a few students laughed Janette and Remus rolled their eyes.

"_Interesting nothing at all like your family. Interesting indeed, Slytherin is not the right house for you, but maybe yes, yes that is it. GRYFFINDOR!" _ The hat shouted and James gave his friend two thumbs up as he went toward the Gryffindor table.

"Downsworth, Mark!"

James and Janette looked at each other and frowned. Remus could tell they were both thinking the same thing and asked, "What's up with you two?"

"Mark is our neighborhood bully. Unfortunately, he won't get sorted into Slytherin because he is a muggleborn." James answered him.

"Oh," was all Remus could say and the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" James and Janette grinned at each other when the hat said the house. They had to hold back their laughter, as he went to sit with his house.

"Evans, Lily." The house quieted down a girl with bright red hair moved to the front and took her turn to sit on the stool and try on the hat. The hat took several minutes before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again the table cheered for their new housemate and Lily sat across from Sirius who also congratulation her. A few more went into Hufflepuff, finally a couple was sorted into Ravenclaw and also a couple more Slytherin's finally the professor called, "Potter, James!"

James went to the stool like it was nothing also and before the hat touched his head it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Janette and Remus clapped hard for their friend and brother. Then the Professor called, "Potter, Janette!" Janette however froze and Remus gave her a little push and she finally moved slowly toward the stool. As she sat the Professor put the hat on her head…

"_Interesting, very interesting indeed, nothing at all like your brother. Smart, yes a very smart brain, some bravery, of course lots of loyalty proven to your best friend down there. Yes, yes that is the house for you…RAVENCLAW!" _ The hat shouted and to the left of the Gryffindors cheered as Janette went to her table. She saw James look at her with his mouth open wide Janette shrugged her shoulders as she watched Remus be sorted, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Remus went to join James and Sirius and gave Janette an apologetic look who once again shrugged her shoulders.

The last person was sorted to Ravenclaw as the cheering died down Dumbledore stood up and the hall was dead silent. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I must remind you that the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds to any student. A reminder that there will be no use of magic in the corridors. There will be a list of banned objects in your common room. I believe that is all now, tuck in!" he said and food appeared on the table and people started to dig in. Janette watched the boys in disgust one of them asked, "What?"

"Nothing," she said and began to eat herself.

"Don't mind him he's a little testy right now," the boy beside her told her.

"Why?"

"His best friend he met on the train was sorted into a different house."

"So has mine but I'm still planning on talking to him." Janette said to the boy.

"Brave of you, I heard Ravenclaw's stick to themselves. I should introduce myself, Brandon, Brandon Keith."

"Janette, Janette Potter." She said and the two shook hands.

"I know this might sound like a weird question, would you like to be friends?" Brandon asked her.

"Sure, seeing I'm the only girl that got sorted into Ravenclaw this year."

"Don't let that pressure you. Most of them are over in Hufflelpuff."

The two went into silence as they continued eating finally they students finished desert the headmaster dismissed them and the Ravenclaw's headed toward their prefects who lead them to their common room.

"When we get to the common room we have to answer a riddle. Not just saw a password like the others, I will have one of you give me the answer." They reached the common room and it said, "What is round and has no end?" Janette raised her hand and the prefect picked her and she said, "a circle."

"Very good, now the questions will get harder as the year progresses and when you gain and a new year at Hogwarts." The prefect stated and they all climbed in. He instructed where the dormitories were and Janette climbed the stairs to her bed and got out a quill and a spare bit of parchment.

Dear mum and Dad,

I got sorted into Ravenclaw, however, I am the only first year girl. The hufflepuffs got the most of them this year. James obviously has gotten into Gryffindor which I'm sure he will tell you in his letter. I've made yet another friend by the name of Brandon Keith. I'm hoping that we have some classes with the Gryffindors so I can see Remus and James, oh and I suppose Sirius. I really like my house mum and dad let's just say I got the answer right for the first riddle to enter the common room. I'm really excited for class to start tomorrow I let you know how they went at the end of this week.

Love Janette.

She folded the letter and opened the owl cage and sent Saphira off with the letter. She watched her go and once she was out of sight she slipped into her nightgown and went off to sleep.

Chapter three: The Defense Master

As Janette woke up the next morning, she stretched and yawned. Then slowly got out of bed and changed she met Brandon in the common room.

"Morning, Jane." Brandon said to her.

"Jane?" she asked him.

"Short for Janette, if that is all right?" Brandon asked her.

"Sure, I guess." She said and the two of them headed to breakfast. On the way down they spotted Remus, James, and Sirius and Janette walked over towards them and cautiously Brandon followed right behind her.

"Morning guys," Janette said happily.

"Morning Janette," Remus said giving Janette a hug.

"What's up with you James?"

"Who's that guy behind you?" James asked rather rudely.

"Oh, this is my friend Brandon. Brandon this is Remus, James, and Sirius."

"Hi," Brandon greeted them. They continued into the great hall and separated and went to their tables.

Once Brandon and Janette sat down they were handed their course schedule. Janette quickly glanced at it then frowned. Brandon looked over at her and asked, "What's up?"

"We don't have a class with Gryffindors until Thursday and that's Double Charms in the afternoon." Janette answered.

"Us Ravenclaw's do mostly have classes with the Hufflepuffs. Like Gryffindor's have classes with the Slytherin's mostly." Brandon said to her.

"It stinks." Janette said as she got her breakfast plate filled with food.

"We have Defense first at least to keep us awake." Brandon said and Janette nodded in agreement. As soon as they finished eating Brandon and Janette went up to grab their books and head down to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Once they got there most of the seats were full. They got the seats towards the front. As they walked up however Janette saw a spell coming toward her dropped her books to her wand out and yelled "Expelliarmus!" Blocked the spell perfectly.

"Excellent! Excellent!" shouted the teacher coming out from where he was hiding. "See that you lot quick thinking, not caring what's going to happen to her things she dropped them and shot a spell. Now can anyone tell me what stunning spell I used?"

"How about you Mr. Downsworth?" He asked and everyone's turned his direction except for Janette who was cleaning up the mess in her bag once she was done she kept her eyes toward the front.

"No sir." He said and many people giggled and Janette turned around and glared at the gigglers.

"I suppose you do Miss. Anderson?"

"It was stupefy sir." She answered him and he nodded.

"You won't be learning that spell until next year. Expelliarmus is a really useful spell. Pair up and practice Expelliarmus taking turns. Miss. Potter please pair with Mr. Downsworth please he may need some help." Janette nodded in understanding and walked over to him and stood across from him.

"Ready Mark?" Janette asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He answered her.

"You try it I all ready did once today." Janette said holding her wand.

"Expelliarmus," he said and nothing happened.

"Hmm." Janette said.

"I know you don't have to tell me, I'm a squib." Mark told her.

"What happened to the Mark I used to know?" She asked him.

"It's a personal matter. I don't wish to speak of it right now."

"All right when?"

"Tonight, in the library. Seven o'clock."

"All right we'll talk then. Try saying Expelliarmus more meaningly. You are only disarming me so don't worry about hurt me." Janette told him.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted and something did come out this time but not really strong enough to block a curse.

"Well done Mr. Downsworth." The teacher said. The bell sounded and the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs left for Herbology. Brandon and Janette walked with Mark.

"Who told you, you were a squib?" Janette asked Mark.

"Well, in Hufflepuff we showed our skills when it came to my turn I tried a spell and nothing happened and everyone laughed and called me that." Mark answered her.

"So much for being loyal." Janette muttered as they took their seats in the greenhouse.

"Listen Mark you may have been a neighborhood bully but, let me know if anyone calls you that again. You are not a squib, squibs cannot do magic like you did in the class room." Janette said.

"Thanks, maybe the two of you could help me with some of the other magic if I have trouble with it?" He asked.

"Sure," it was Brandon this time and not Janette speaking and she smiled at Brandon who smiled back and they turned their attention to Professor Sprout. She started her class like the other class by taking role and asking questions. Janette was surprised, Mark answered every one of her questions correctly, and she gave him thirty points to Hufflepuff. Janette and Mark high fived each other and returned their attention yet again.

The bell rang for lunch and Mark was talking excitedly about Herbology and how much he enjoyed it. Janette couldn't help but smile, Mark changed so much from being a school bully to one of her friends. The three separated and joined their classmates at their tables.

As Janette sat down she wished she could also talk to Remus, she missed her first and best friend. She looked at the great hall door and there he entered with Sirius and James and a new kid. She walked up to Remus and said "hi."

"Hey, Janette." He said and went with Sirius and James to Gryffindor table. She went back to Ravenclaw table and grabbed her books and went to the library for the rest of the lunch. Mark and Brandon followed her out and shortly joined her at a table in the library.

"Are you all right?" Mark asked as she was reading her Defense book.

"Fine, just fine." Janette said.

"I don't think so they way you looked when all Remus did were saying I to you, you looked disappointed." Brandon concluded.

"It's not a big deal. He was just busy talking with James and Sirius and whoever was with them." Janette said.

Brandon and Mark gave up, they knew their friend was disappointed but she wouldn't let on. So after ten minutes of sitting they picked up their books and went to Double Potions and then they were free for the afternoon. The three were planning to take a walk around the lake; Mark decided to tell his story then instead of seven o'clock that night.

Potions was yet another easy class for Janette she got twenty points for her house by the time class ended. Finally the bell rang and they got up and said "We'll meet you in the great hall in twenty minutes." Janette said to Mark who nodded. Brandon and Janette went up to their common room and Brandon answered the riddle correctly. They went and dropped their bags off and headed back down to meet Mark in the great hall. He was all ready there when they arrived.

As soon as they made their way outside they heard laughing and yelling. The three went to go see what was going on. Janette asked a Gryffindor girl what was happening. She rounded on her and said, "Your twin and his friends are picking on a helpless Slytherin!"

At that Janette made a move toward the front and saw him, the Slytherin was kneeling on the ground gasping for breath and Janette stood in front of him.

"Hello dear sister finally care to join us instead of talking to you two new friends." James said to his sister and his sister shouted, "Expelliarmus," and caught all three of their wands in her hand and freed the curse that was on the Slytherin.

"James you should know better than that you're lucky no one went to the teacher. You'd be in so much trouble right now using that curse on him." Janette said to her brother.

Janette knelt down to see if the first year was all right.

"Are you all right?" Janette asked him.

"I'm fine thank you."

"The show is over now you may leave!" shouted Brandon as he and Mark came to the front. Janette helped the boy up as the crowd dispersed. The girl that had rounded on Janette came up to them and also helped with the boy.

"So much for us being friends, huh, Janette."

"JAMES, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! DID YOU WANT THAT? YOU WOULD'VE GOTTEN MORE THAN A DETENTION!"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION WE WERE JUST HAVING A LAUGH. GOOD OLD SNIVELLUS COULDN'T DEFEND HIMSELF!"

"A LAUGH IS SOMETHING BUT YOU COULD'VE DONE MUCH WORSE!"

"Come on guys I think we just lost a good friend here." Sirius said to Remus and James and Peter.

"SIRIUS, I'M TRYING TO BE A FRIEND BY STOPPING YOU IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THEN YEAH, WE MIGHT AS WELL NOT BE FRIENDS!" Janette said with tears coming out of her eyes. She watched as Remus, James, and Sirius and their friend walk off.

"Well," Janette said fighting back tears. "We were going to take a walk around the lake if you care to join us?" Severus and Lily looked at each other and nodded. Brandon grabbed Janette's hand in comfort and she gave him a watery smile. As they walked Mark told him the story after what happened in that park one day when Mark's father showed up.

Toward the end of their walk the five of them decided to sit under the tree and they laughed and told some jokes. Although Severus jokes were pretty minor they still found them funny. They were witches and wizards after all. It was soon getting dark and they each headed for their common rooms to retire and go to bed.

Chapter four: Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle

The next few days went by fast for the five friends. They have come rather close since that incident with Janette and her brother and his friends. They met each day at the library since the teachers became more and more demanding with homework to do. Essay for almost most of their classes. One day at lunch Saphira finally came with answer from her parents.

Dear Janette,

Sorry we took so long in writing you back but we've been rather busy and couldn't right more than one letter at a time so it is your turn to be written back to hun. So we got both of your letters we are sorry to say that you and your brother aren't getting along same with you and Mr. Lupin you two were already so close when we met at Hogwarts express. You did right young lady in stopping your brother in fact you can be warned his next letter will be a howler for doing that to a fellow student. I'm so glad you are making friends. Your father and I wouldn't have even though of making friends in other houses in our days, but we are glad you are and we'd like to meet them over the holidays. Maybe invite them over for a Christmas holiday. Well we know Mark already but he's more than welcome to come to.

From what I hear Mr. Snape could use a Holiday from his parents, and also Miss. Lily Evans. You have our permission to invite your friends for Christmas Holidays and to our New Years Eve party. Although James is going to be grounded for that time so try not to brag too much to him honey.

Gotta run just got a call from the ministry.

Love Mum and Dad.

"Finally a letter from home?" Brandon asked her as he grabbed a sandwich and ate it.

"Yes and James is going to be in so much trouble. He will get a howler for doing that to Severus thought." Janette said a little excitedly and she folded her letter and put it in her pocket. She all of a sudden felt hungry and also began to eat her lunch.

Brandon smiled at his friend as they finished eating the two were meeting up with Severus, Lily, and Mark after lunch at their normal meeting place under the tree near the lake. As they left towards the lake, the two saw James, Sirius, Remus and their new friend tickle the squid and Janette just shook her head. They sat under the shade of the tree and shortly were joined by Severus, Lily, and Mark who came together.

"Hey guys." Janette said as they joined them.

"Hey," all three said at the same time and also sat down. Brandon had gotten out a game of exploding snap and they all played. Severus then began to teach Lily how to play wizard's chess and they all sat and watched.

"Well, if it isn't good old Snivellus." James said as the four of them came up. Remus looked at James and said, "That nickname is really getting old James."

"Remmy what's happening to you don't turn into another Janette!" James shouted at his best friend. Janette frowned at him and Remus said, "in case you hadn't noticed Janette and I were friends before you and I became friends."

"Now, he recognizes me," Janette said loudly for Remus to hear.

"Look Janette." Remus started but interrupted by Janette herself.

"No, I understand you were busy trying to make new friends in your common room. Still that day in the Great Hall when you completely ignored me, I've missed not talking to you and all you did was saying hi and walked off with them." Janette said angrily.

"With them she calls us now, eh Sirius. Well we'll just leave then how about you Remus?"

"No, Janette is right I have been unfair to her and I would like to spend some alone time with her today if she will accept." Remus told his friends but more importantly to Janette. "I will still be friends with you guys but today is Janette and I time."

"Fine, go have fun with your girl." James said to Remus.

"James you're such a prat, they are only eleven years old and just friends anyone could tell that." Lily said angrily at James.

"Come on guys, let's leave Remus and Janette alone," Mark said and the four got up and left somewhere as Remus and Janette sat down.

"So how have you been?" Remus asked.

"I think what I said to you answered that question. I'm sorry I blew up at you, I just kept it in to0 long."

"I deserved it though, I should have paid more attention to you and I'm sorry. Can we start over?"

"Sure I'd like that. So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Sadly at home visiting my family and dealing with it." Remus said with a shudder.

"I wish there was something I could do." Janette said to her best friend.

"By being a friend is all that I need now. I will let you know if there is anything else you could do but for now being a friend is all that matters and keeping my secret."

"What secret is that?" A new voice from behind them said and Janette froze. The two quickly stood up and turned and faced the talker.

"Look who we have here Malfoy, little Potter, and little Lupin." Crabbe said and Malfoy came around and grinned at Janette and Remus put Janette behind her.

"Like that'll help her once I'm done." Malfoy said slyly.

"Remus," squeaked Janette.

"Looks like little Potter is scared aren't you going to do anything to help protect her Lupin?"

"Run," Remus whispered to her and Janette made a break for it but Goyle caught her and shot a spell at Remus who dodged it and shot a spell over toward Crabbe who also blocked it. Then Janette saw Malfoy raise his wand and shouted "REMUS LOOK OUT!" but it was too late the spell hit him square in the chest and Janette yelled "REMUS NO!"

"What on earth is going on here?" A new voice asked that made Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle turn around with Goyle still holding onto Janette.

"Mr. Goyle I suggest you release Miss. Potter at once. That will be a hundred points each from your house for picking on first years, while you are all seven years." Professor McGonagall said and she put Remus on a stretcher and Goyle let go of Janette who then followed Professor McGonagall off the grounds.

"Are you all right Miss. Potter?" Asked Professor McGonagall as they headed up the stairs.

"Yes Professor is Remus going to be okay?"

"He should be but we'll have Madame Promfrey look at him."

"Okay, can I stay with him until he wakes?"

"Again we'll talk to Madame Promfrey but I'm sure it will be all right but you have to go to classes on Monday."

"Yes Professor." Janette said as they came to the door of the hospital wing and Madame Promfrey came rushing out.

"Oh my," she said and both McGonagall and Poppy placed Lupin on the hospital bed.

"Miss. Potter would like to stay as long as she could, until he wakes." McGonagall told Poppy.

"That should be fine dear, you must leave before tomorrow night. I fear he will be feeling the worst."

Janette nodded for she knew what Madame Promfrey was talking about and sat beside Remus' bed. McGonagall told Janette that she would alert her friends where she was and what happened.

"Minerva, I will only allow one visitor at a time please tell them that too."

"I will," Minerva said as she opened the door and left. When the two adults left Janette took Remus' hand and held and hoped that he will be all right. When it was time for her to leave she thanked Madame Promfrey for letting her stay who then said, "Not a problem dear. Mr. Lupin has a very good friend here with you and I am quite surprised."

Janette nodded and left to the common room. She entered the common room and went straight to bed and would talk to Brandon in the morning on how well Remus was doing.


	2. Maurders Year one Part II

Chapter five: Slytherins Revenge

Janette woke up the next morning, got dressed and headed downstairs to meet with Brandon.

"Morning! So how is Remus?" Brandon asked her as she came downstairs.

"Still unconscious I'm going to go back after breakfast to see how he is."

"That's fine, we were all going down to pay Hagrid a visit, he invited us all down for tea today after lunch."

"Oh, well tell him I'll take a rain check. I'll stop by next time." Janette said to him. The two headed down to breakfast and saw, Sirius, James, and Peter all sitting next to Lily and she greeted them briefly and went to sit at her table.

After breakfast like Janette said she was going to visit Remus and she found him awake and she gave him a great big hug and he returned it.

"How are you feeling?" Janette asked Remus as she sat down.

"Lot's better now knowing you are okay." Remus said smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Ah your awake, let me fix you some breakfast young man you haven't eaten for a while." Madame Promfrey said as she checked on Remus. "It seems that after breakfast you may leave."

"That's great everyone went to see Hagrid maybe they will be there after you eat and we'll go down together."

"Sounds fun, just hope we don't run into Malfoy and his gang again." Remus said grimly and Janette nodded in agreement. She didn't want to see them again.

After Remus ate they went down to Hagrid's thankfully no Malfoy and knocked on his door. They heard many cheerful voices in there. Janette was surprised to hear Severus' voice then they heard Fang bark and Hagrid had gotten up and opened the door and Lily was the first up and gave Remus a hug which he returned back.

"You're alive!" James said greeting his friend and Severus had nodded to him as they settled down Janette sat by her brother who put an arm around her and smiled and she playfully pushed him off. Time went by fast for the friends and they headed back to the castle and Severus was encountered by his Slytherin friends.

"What are you doing with them?" Demanded a girl to the right of Narcissa.

"In case you haven't noticed they are my friends." Severus said to her in anger.

"Friends, you call those filth friends. Hanging around that Mudblood and those blood traitors." The girl said.

"For your information Bella, I didn't see you come to my rescue when I was being bullied by James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. As I recall you sat back and laughed at the scene and still did after the fact in the common room. It was Janette who stepped in front of me and invited me to join the group so I'd back off before you start insulting them again." Severus said and pushed through the girls and headed for his common room and the others headed to their own.

"I want a word Potter!" Bella and Narcissa said to Janette who frowned and turned to them and said, "What?"

"Stay away from Severus, you are poisoning his mind with allowing him to hang out with filth. Every night we torture him to have him stay on the same page as we are. Or rather his father does," Bella said with a glint in her eye.

"You're sick you know that torturing a first year and you two can just leave him alone and so can his father he is hanging out with a few purebloods in case you haven't notice. If I hear you tortured him or his father I will report him to the Headmaster or even Dumbledore if he is not available. If you excuse me I have some homework to catch up on." She turned on her heel and left to the Ravenclaw common room. She entered and hoped that Severus would not be tortured tonight by his father.

The next morning Janette saw Severus looking a little ill and walked over to him and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Fine unless you count on being tortured all night." Severus said clutching his stomach.

"You should see Madame Promfrey," Janette suggested to him.

"No, I don't want father to know that I am a coward." Severus said to her.

"Severus you are not a coward. You need treatment and he'll understand."

"Not if I tell her who put the curse on me and then he will kill me, when I am home for Christmas."

"I won't let you go home for Christmas; mum said I could invite my friends and you are the first person I am asking so will you come home to us for Christmas?"

"Only if you stop badgering me on going to Madame Promfrey." Severus said.

"All right I will. You'll think about won't you?"

"Yes if it gets worse I will other than that lay off." Janette sighed and continued to the Great Hall with Severus in silence and they parted as they went to their separate tables.

During their classes Janette and Lily were getting worried about Severus. He seemed to be getting more weak as they day went on he even asked them to help him carry his books and he still clutched his stomach.

Finally on their way to Charms in the afternoon Janette said, "Sev?"

"No I'm not going it has gotten worse than this and I managed to survive."

"We don't care how much worse it got when you are at home. You are here and you could get healed before it gets worse don't you get it we are worried for you!" Lily yelled at him.

"Girls if he wants to be this stupid than let him. It obvious he doesn't care about himself why should you." James had entered the conversation.

"Potter stay out of this you know nothing, nothing what my father is like." Severus said gritting his teeth.

"If he is anything like my father than I do." Sirius said to him. "Either go to the Hospital Wing or we'll make you."

"You are going to have to make me." Severus said and the boys did.

"Tell professor Flitwick where we've gone." Remus said to the girls and they nodded and headed to Charms.

As class started Professor Flitwick had asked where, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Brandon and Mark were, Lily answered him. "Sir they went to take Severus to the Hospital Wing."

"It takes six people to bring one student to the hospital wing?" Flitwick asked him.

"It does when it comes to Severus Professor; he's stubborn and won't go unless he is severely hurt." Janette answered.

"All right let's continue today's lesson then. Today we are going to make an object fly. Using the wonderful wrist movement we've been practicing. Now I will pair you up. Janette and Alice, Lily and Jacqueline-"He continued on down the line.

As Janette was practicing her spell that the professor taught them before the wrist movement Alice interrupted her and asked, "why do you care for Snape he is a Slytherin."

"He's a good friend that is why and if you don't mind you try the spell first on the feather than I will do it second." Alice did and had raised hers high up in the air and so did Janette. The bell had sounded for the last class to end before dinner and the guys had caught up with them.

"How's Severus?" The two asked almost automatically.

"He should be fine, Madame Promfrey gave him some potions and he should be able to go to classes tomorrow. Did we miss anything?" Remus asked them.

"Only practicing Wingardium Leviosa. No notes or anything." Lily answered him. "Hey Janette we should go visit Severus after dinner we were the ones that made him go to the Hospital Wing."

"Alright I'll meet you outside the great hall when we finish eating." Janette said and they sat at their respective tables.

After dinner the two girls went to the hospital wing to see Severus and Madame Promfrey told them all that she found.

"Why would someone do that to their own child?" Janette asked Lily who shook her head as the two sat by Severus side. Janette had made up her mind to tell her mum and dad about what happened to Severus on their way back to their common rooms and Lily warned her, "Don't let Severus know what you are up to or else he won't ever speak to you again."

"I know but it is the only way to solve this." Janette said and walked up to the Ravenclaw common room. Once in the dorm she took out a spare parchment and began to write,

Mum and Dad,

Something happened to Severus last night. I think that his father came and gave him a dose of pain for hanging out with me and the rest of them. Could you do something? Severus is in the Hospital wing right now it took James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Brandon and Mark to get him there he has agreed to come to us for Christmas though. Please write as soon as you can.

Love, Janette.

Janette folded up her letter and handed it to Saphira who took it and delivered the letter to her parents. Then she curled up in her bed and went fast to sleep.

Chapter six: The Pranking Begins

The next morning in the hallway the friends saw Severus' father walk up to him and shoot a spell at him and Severus screamed. The Slytherins laughed and Janette moved right in front of Severus and between the two men.

"Janette get out of the way," Severus said fearfully.

"No, if he wants to hurt you than he can hurt me too. Apparently my parents talked to him that's why he's here. Right Mr. Snape?" Janette asked Severus' father.

"Too right Miss. Potter," he raised his wand only to find the rest of Severus' friends in front of him and Mr. Snape paused as he was about ready to shoot a spell out at them.

Thankfully Albus came and took Mr. Snape to his office also along with Severus' and the two followed reluctantly. The friends went to breakfast worried about Severus, so they sat together at the Gryffindor table none of them seemed to care so they ate in silences.

The friends went to separate classes today, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's , Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. It was lunch time and still no sign of Severus now the friends really got worried and Dumbledore saw this and came up to them and said, "Severus is fine, he went to court today to testify against his father. If all goes well Janette, you may have another somewhat sibling in your house." James and Janette grinned at each other and they all felt a little more cheerful and started to talk a little bit more.

At dinner Severus joined them smiling and hugged Janette and Lily. He nodded to the rest of them and gave them the news. "Sorry to disappoint you James, but you are stuck with me for the rest of your child hood." Janette heard James groan and she grinned at Severus and said, "Welcome to the Family!"

Christmas was coming sooner than the friends would have like. Janette had finally gotten around asking the rest of them if they would like to join the Potters for Christmas but Peter, Lily and Mark and Brandon wanted to spend time with the family and Remus had his little problem to deal with so it was going to be Sirius, Severus, James and Janette at the Potters.

The teachers had all assigned tests the week before Christmas and the friends were studying like crazy. They had a practical defense exam first so each of them started dueling each other Severus was the champion out of them all.

"Well we'll know who is going to pass defense with flying colors." James said panting.

"Ashamed getting beat by a Slytherin James?" Severus asked.

"No he's ashamed getting beat by a girl. The two of us beat him didn't we lily?" Janette said to her and Lily nodded and couldn't hold in her laughing any longer so the two of them laughed.

"Shut up." James said and began to study for potions. So did the rest of the crew, about ten minutes to curfew they headed back to their common rooms and waited for the next day for the tests to begin. The test week finally ended and the kids were excited about Christmas break.

On the train the group was interrupted by Slytherins once again.

"Well look who we've got here guys. Let me see two Mudbloods, a half-breed, three blood traitors and one pure-blood what."

"Shove off Malfoy," Severus said glaring at him and Lucius looked at him and grinned.

"I wouldn't say that Sev, I could make your life hell next semester."

"We'll do the same to you," James said grinning at Malfoy.

"I agree, we haven't pranked anyone for a while huh, James." Sirius said.

"Too true, we don't want to get rusty do we?"

"Nope and he's our perfect guinea pig." Sirius said to Malfoy who frowned and left them be. The friends laughed and Janette began to tell Severus about their family and who he gets to meet on Christmas day.

Before the kids knew it they were back on the platform and Janette spotted her parents and ran to them and they each gave her a hug.

"We've missed the two of you so much." Clara said to her son and daughter. "Of course you two Severus, we are glad you chose to live with us and be part of our family."

"I'm glad you could have me." Severus said giving Clara a hug also. "I didn't know anyone there and I knew the two of you by Janette's description of you."

"Apparently she talks a lot about us?" David asked Severus smiling at his daughter.

"Yes she does Mr. Potter." Severus said also laughing and Janette playfully hit him.

"Let's go kids so we can get you settled in. Boys you all will have to sleep in the same room. We are expecting guests sooner than we expected." David said as they headed towards the family vehicle.

"No problem Dad," James said as they got in. They arrived at Potter mansion and James and Janette showed Sirius and Severus where they will be bunking. When Severus walked in he was blinded by all the red and gold and Sirius was amazed by it of course and the two began to talk about quidditch.

"I think I'm not going to survive sleeping in that room all that red and gold. The Chuddley Cannons all over the place ugh." Severus said as Janette and he walked to her room and she showed him where it was.

"Well it's not as bright as James' but I like it. " Janette said as her room was only painted of her favorite color which was a light pink. Decorated with pictures of her family members and she had pictures of her friends on her desk.

"I wish you were a guy. I like this room better than the other." Severus said and this made Janette laugh and pushed him out and they went downstairs the two could hear Sirius and James talking about quidditch which made their eyes roll.

"So what are you kids up to today?" David asked them as they came down the stairs.

"Don't know yet, may be we'll go to the park." Janette said.

"Hey that's an idea, may be Mark will be there to." James said entering the conversation.

"What are we waiting for?" Janette asked and the four went down to the park to play. As the five were playing the air got even colder and emptier with an eerie feeling. Severus went to Janette's side and they looked up and saw Dementors.

"C'mon let's go," Severus said and the five ran for it to the Potters. They got near the Potter's when one had gotten Mark.

"NO! MARK!" Janette shouted and the parents came rushing in and casted a patronous it had made them go away. The two went towards Mark and gave him some chocolate and brought them inside.

"Dumbledore is right he is getting stronger." Clara said as David put an arm around his wife.

"Who is mum?" Asked Janette.

"The Dark Lord," it was Severus who answered fearfully and Janette looked at him as she comforted Mark.

"How do you know?" David asked.

"My father is a follower and if you hadn't taken me in than I would be one to. No matter whom my friends are." Severus said looking at Janette.

"He hasn't asked you yet has he mum and dad," James asked.

"No he hasn't and it would be over our dead bodies that we would join." David said.

Christmas eve had arrive and the Potters' family arrived by family the kids had gotten together in the family room and introduced Severus and Sirius to them and one of the cousins asked, "Who are the teams this year?" James grinned and said, "Well like always Janette and I split up because we know our house best. I believe the winning team last year was the Janette and the Snakes so I'll make them choose."

"Since Severus is new to pranking I suggest he comes with me, I don't think that he'd like to be on the team called James and the Lions now would he?"

"I get my best mate Sirius, and the same mates I had Last year. Same with you Janette see if you and your pathetic girl cousins can beat us."

"Fine by me who ever the girls don't want to prank, Severus and I get the honors." Janette said warningly to her brother who paled a little bit.

"We'll start the pranking tonight, Men to our lair!" James said and Janette led everyone to their spot.

Immediately after the girls got to their secret hiding place one of them said, "I am not pranking Sirius he is way too cute." Severus and Janette looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah and I'm not jinxing my brother."

"Then who are you all going to jinx?"

"Nobody we'll come up with them but we won't go through with them."

"How did you win last year?" Severus asked her whispering.

"They were all co operative last year. Well Severus got any idea's." Janette said sitting.

"I know," Elizabeth said how about we change their hair to Slytherin colors."

"Lame, Sirius and James already did that at school. Only changing the Slytherin's hair from red to gold." Severus said.

"What we could do is make James' room your type of room. Find a potion that makes James obey everything that you want Severus. Including embarrassing things. That's your payback for what happened at the beginning of the year. Now we have to get ready for the boys prank, shame we don't have a spy."

Severus and Janette looked at each other evilly and got up with the rest and headed to dinner. As the girls hurried to dinner Severus and Janette hung back to discuss about the spy. They finally came up with the story and had dinner. As they started to eat Janette had touched her seat and disappeared.

"Janette!" James cried.

"Wait this isn't your prank James?" Clara asked and he shook his head forcefully. David and Clara looked at each other and went to report her missing.

Chapter Seven: Traitor

"James!" Janette yelled. "If this is one of your pranks it is not funny anymore and you can bring me back!" She looked around the dark room but didn't see anyone except a shadow that said, "This is not a prank, it is real dear." Janette looked at the shadow there was something familiar about the voice.

"Oh yes you do know me dear. That is why _he_ put me up to the task; I'm someone that they would trust with their life."

"You'll never get my parents to join even if you threaten me. They'd rather die than to join him." Janette said to the Shadow. The Shadow laughed and shot a spell at Janette and she screamed.

As he talked some more Janette tried to figure out who he was then it dawned on him. Professor Anderson is he father's best friend and he trusts him with his life of his kids and his wife. Not anymore as soon as she gets out she's going to tell him that Jake had betrayed them.

"Excellent Anderson you did well. Now all we have to do is to deliver them clues on where to find her. Until then you can enjoy torturing her if you like, this is part of your reward." Voldemort said and this sent goose bumps down Janette's back.

"Thank you my Lord." Anderson said and he bowed to him and then he asked, "When would you like me to start delivering your clues?"

"Once a week you will deliver and tomorrow will be the first one." Voldemort said and left.

James was sitting in the compartment with his and Janette's friends including Severus. They were off to Hogwarts for their second semester. The ride was quite particularly all of them thinking about Janette and of course they were all interrupted by Lucius.

"So cousin, what's your decision is you going to join us or sit and be miserable with them." Lucius asked Severus and he replied, "Go to Hell Lucius." The compartment cheered.

"Well I hope Janette gets what she deserves, preferably death, but maybe some torture and then they'll kill her." When he said this James jumped up and drew his wand but Lily and Remus tried to hold him back.

"No one talks smack about my sister, not even you." James said fighting off Remus and Lily.

"I didn't talk smack about her just stated my opinion on what happens to her." Lucius said.

"Well I want Janette back alive and well I don't know about you guys?" Severus said and the others agreed, this made Lucius frown and he left muttering something about Severus.

The train slowed down and the friends got off and went to the great hall to enjoy dinner.

"David, there is someone to see you." The secretary said.

"Who is it?" David asked.

"Jake Anderson."

"Bring him in, bring him in."

"Yes sir."

"It's great to see you again Anderson how's teaching going?"

"All right unless you count my star pupil missing."

"I know I'm hoping to find her soon, I sent the kids back early apparently some other parents did also according to James." As David continued to talk Anderson handed him the note and David took it. He opened it looking confused and found out that it was a clue.

"How did he give it to you? Especially when you're not in the league with him at all."

"Your wrong about that one, we are actually pretty good friends in fact; I am the one who captured Janette." Anderson said leaning against the wall and folded his arms and grinning ear to ear.

Just as David went to grab his wand Anderson disarmed and David shouted "I trusted you with my life, made you Godfather for my children and to think I wanted you to keep an eye out for my wife! I want Janette back and I want her now and _you_ are going to help me find her."

"I think not, unless you want her dead you must follow these rules. Take the clues I give you and figure them out that way and do not force me to do anything or else your son might just disappear also. Since I will be demonstrating the placement spell to them this year and your son might just end up somewhere else." The two men glared at each other.

"Sir, your wife is here to see you she would also like to meet with Anderson and see him while he is here." David nodded and Anderson grinned as Clara entered the room and he gave her a hug. David glared at him, but smiled at them when they broke apart. Then he went to his wife and held her hand as the three talked David remembered the clue and showed it to Clara.

"Where did you get this?" Clara asked.

"Me," Jake said.

"You?" Clara asked him. He once again told the story and warned them again and he left after saying "Have fun."

"We have to warn James." Clara said to her husband who nodded and said, "I will send him a note now."

James and his friends were planning the next prank on Lucius he was making Severus life hell and he was going to pay. As they were finalizing the plan James recognized the family owl and opened the window to the Gryffindor Tower and opened the letter.

Dear James,

We know you trust Professor Anderson with everything; we have found some news about him, don't trust him. He knows where Janette is and he has threatened you in the process if we do anything rash. So please be careful around him, your friends also, do not volunteer anything with him.

Love your mum and dad.

"What does it say James?"

"Not to trust Anderson." James answered them and they all nodded in agreement. James made a mental note to tell the rest of their friends in the morning when he is telling them about the prank, it is going to be the best one yet.

The next morning as the group of friends met like they always had they were in giggles what was going to happen to Malfoy. They hurried into the great hall and James gave Severus the ingredients and while Malfoy was looking away he put them in his drink and gave James thumbs up. As soon as Malfoy drank it he started singing all sorts of Muggle songs. Lucius is a terrible singer that is what the school talked about the whole day.

Clara and David as soon as they got home from work started working on that clue. They had figured it out the only home with a cellar was the Malfoy's. The two nodded at each other and went back to work and wrote James a quick note.

As soon as the two gathered Auror's they headed towards the Malfoys. When they got there they had the Auror's stay outside and the two Potters went in.

"I wasn't expecting the two of you until another month from now. Anderson has been enjoying torturing your daughter every night. I see it in his eyes, he loves doing this." Voldemort said standing in front of them.

"Enough about Anderson what about our daughter. Where is she?" David asked clutching his wand.

"Now, now be patient you'll see her in a bit." Voldemort said.

"All long with their son," Anderson reminded him as he stood by his side.

"Oh yes and their son. Actually why don't you bring them now so they can think about their decision."

"What do you want now?" Janette asked weakly with her brother by her side holding her hand.

"Bring both of you up, your parents have arrived." Anderson said picking up Janette and taking James in front of him who kept looking back at Janette making sure she was all right. As he brought them up James saw them and so did Janette.

"Ah, a family reunion." Voldemort said and Clara went straight to Janette but Anderson pointed his wand at her and James looked from Jake to Clara who had tears in her eyes and was pulled back by her husband and he put an arm around her.

"You've had your fun let us go." James said to Voldemort who turned to him and shot the Cruciatus curse at him but his mother took it for him.

"MUM!" Shouted James and managed to run to her and the two hugged. David wasn't looking at the two but at Janette and Anderson. Janette remained calm in his arms she was too move or anything or rather too weak.

"Now David will your family join us or will your daughter die?" Voldemort asked him as Anderson put her down and pointed his own wand at her. At this point the Aurors came crashing in and was able to stun Anderson and at that point Voldemort disappeared. David ran to his daughter along with James and Clara and they all surrounded her as David picked her up and took her to St. Mungo's.


End file.
